


Anniversary Date

by Lethalfurry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Furry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethalfurry/pseuds/Lethalfurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant and Drew's love is about to commemorate a year of existence.<br/>With time, love can grow and become very strong.<br/>...But it still mellows out when remembering the past, it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a work that I spent many days writing little bits of--I think it took me like, a week or more to finish this back in the day. So I didn't actually have to edit much of it.  
> I'm actually pretty proud of how it turned out, even though I'm not sure if I'm ever using these characters again LOL  
> Please do enjoy, and I hope the smell of the love in the air is to your taste!

“Hey, you ready for our date?” Grant spoke on his phone as he put a few boxes away, dancing just a bit, his hips swaying from left to right here and there without any particular momentum, especially with his tail not really cooperating much. But even though it looked pretty awful, he enjoyed himself while he talked to his boyfriend.

“I’m the one who should be asking you that, y’know. Aren’t you still at work?” The raven on the other side of the call, however, was slightly messier than his feline boyfriend. His face was visibly happy even as he looked at the outfits he prepared; but his free hand said otherwise, as he kept tapping his finger everywhere he could. He’d switch his arms’ position all the time, so sometimes he’d tap it on his sides, sometimes on his elbow, and when he got close to the desk he’d tap it on there too. It was almost like he was providing a beat for his boyfriend to dance to, and both were in incredible synchrony, as they were both awful.

“I’m finishing up, don’t you worry. I’m still going home after here just to get ready for you, and then I’ll come pick you up.” He put a not-so-subtle emphasis in every “you” of his sentences, saying them with a small sigh. Every time he did that, Drew’s face produced just the slightest smirk, which was followed up by an eyeroll at the kind of stuff he had to hear. “It’ll all be done in a few minutes. How’s that sound?” Grant then teased as he said that, knowing exactly how his partner was reacting right now, and then prepared himself for the verbal blow.

“Well, it sounds better than your flirting right now, that’s for sure.” He put one of his outfits back into his wardrobe while he spoke, finally eliminating one of the many possible choices. It wasn’t too cold today, so no reason to wear huge poofy clothes. Now he only had…seven more possible outfits to decide from. He put a hand to his head and stayed silent for a while, mentally reprimanding himself on the fact that he wasn’t even close to being ready.

“Haha, okay, I deserved that one.” The cat proudly admitted it as he finished putting away the boxes, stretching himself for a nice long while. Still no reply. “…Drew?” He curiously asked, only half-concerned, as he already had a small clue of what was going on.

“Uh, yeah? What is it?” The raven finally replied, his nervous tone of voice already giving him away. Even if it hadn’t, the sound he made when he threw himself on the bed near all his clothes would have.

“You still haven’t answered my question, y’know. That one I made when I started the call, about you being ready, all that kind of stuff…ring a bell?” Grant now had an incredibly smug grin on his face as he teased his partner. Knowing Drew would still have a long way to go, he didn’t even get too pushy about leaving work just yet; he just walked out, locked the storage room and then sat on a nearby desk to fully appreciate this occasion.

“Oh, that one…” He scratched his neck a bit. “Hey, our date wouldn’t happen to be at—“

“Yes, it is at the usual place.” He pretended to be just slightly disappointed as he heard that sigh of relief, mostly since it was fitting. He’d probably be called weird for finding those habits of his boyfriend to be adorable, so he might as well keep it to himself. Especially since maybe it’d creep him out. “Don’t worry and just dress like usual, alright? I’m gonna go now.”

“Okay, thanks. I’ll be waiting for you~” Drew regained his energy and spoke happily as he did a high jump off the bed, twirled a bit and put all of his clothes away, all that while ending the call. The hardest part was now officially over, and now he’d actually be on time. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

“I don’t even know why I worry about that kind of stuff when he probably doesn’t even care about appearances…” He mumbled to himself, using his own voice for reassurance as he dug through his wardrobe with the exact thing in mind. His wardrobe was actually fairly organized, with clothes always separated by color or style, but his organization was always useless as he always ended up making a mess while he searched for what he wanted. After a while, though, he finally found what he was looking for: The exact outfit he was using on the day they started dating. It was only fitting to wear that, since they were going to the same place where they started.

It wasn’t really anything too special; a normal black t-shirt, a jacket, and a pair of jeans. But after all, that was the point of it, considering the way it happened.

Some time later, he went to the mirror and checked himself, trying to look as charismatic as possible. That was slightly limited with what he was wearing, he thought, but that just made feeling well the more important. Even if he didn’t now, Grant would be here anytime soon to make him, so he wasn’t concerned at all…and of course, just as he thought about him, the doorbell rang, and he immediately went to open the door.

“Even though it’s on foot, it still counts as picking you up, right?” The cat said as soon as the door opened, and Drew smirked a bit.

“I don’t mind. It’s more time I spend with you.” He turned off the lights in his house, walked out, and locked the door, as if that comment wasn’t much. It sure was to Grant, as he felt his face heating up just slightly. “Although if you want to carry me there, I wouldn’t mind.” He held out his hand to him, and Grant took it without hesitation, as they started making their way while holding hands.

“Do you want your poor and delicate boyfriend to break his back?” He asked, throwing his  hand in front, so their hands would then go back and then forth again, following momentum. It was silly, and they only ever saw kids doing it, but there was no one around to see them, so it wasn't a problem.

“No, but I have a lot of faith in his strength. But I think you could only let me piggyback on you, and I’m not sure of how romantic that would be.” As he spoke, he took a good look at his boyfriend. He, too, was wearing the same clothes from that day, and they seemed like they’d been pretty well-preserved, which was a miracle for clothes of his. Drew assumed that by now it’d already have at least three different stains from some kind of food or bad washing.

 “Well, I need an incentive to bring out all that strength. If I was carrying you to bed, for example…” He teased, a playful smile on his face. Drew’s eyebrows quickly raised themselves in complete doubt.

“Both of us know it’s always the opposite way. And fulfilling your boyfriend’s desires should be enough incentive.” This time, he took the lead with the hand and let their hands go forward as much as they desired. “It’s enough incentive for me.” He stopped holding Grant’s hand and closed the distance between them, held his arm for just a bit and rubbed his head on his shoulder for just a few seconds before keeping a distance between them again, since they were approaching the restaurant. Grant also knocked off the stupidly big grin off his face from that as they entered.

As soon as they entered, they started walking slowly, taking a good look at the inside of it for empty tables. “…Here! It’s free!” Drew called out to Grant, pointing to a table that was on the upper left part of the restaurant, and they both quickly took their seats.

“Even if we got the same place as the table from before, makes me wonder if it’s the same table…” Grant spoke as soon as he took a seat, examining the table…by laying his face and arms on it. Actually, he was just getting comfortable.

“Well, even if it isn’t, we’ll pretend it is for sentimental and romantic reasons.” He spoke without any doubt as he waited for a waiter to come to them. The table they were sitting at actually had a rather good view of the “restaurant”, especially from Drew’s seat—and that was when the amount of reforms this place had gone through really showed. This “restaurant” was actually an incredibly weird child of a diner, a coffeeshop and a restaurant; all of these being past “forms” of it, so to say. Each time it was about to go bankrupt, someone would partner up with the current owner and try to transform it into something new, but disagreements would happen and eventually it’d end up as a half-finished thing, which would cause bankruptcy again. Now it was doing slightly better if only because of the variety of foods in it, which mostly made it a failsafe for when no one could decide where to go.

“Man, they still haven’t finished the painting on this wall…” Grant said, his head turned to it as he rested. “Though then again, no use finishing it if it’s just gonna change soon, I guess.” He yawned as soon as he was done, but got up as soon as he saw that a waiter had walked up to them and left a menu for each of them.

“Good evening, sirs. May I take your order?” He asked in a polite tone, which completely unnerved the feline. He hoped that the waiter hadn’t heard him talking about the place…

“I assume you’re not too hugry, since you seem like you snacked quite a bit at work?” Drew made the comment as he read, and his boyfriend immediately jumped back. Thankfully none of them could see the other’s face, thanks to the incredibly large size of the menu, although both of them could make some pretty accurate guesses.

“…Damn, are you stalking me or something?” He replied back at his boyfriend, before finally deciding on something to eat. “Um, can you get me a small portion of fries? And some grape juice, I think.” He then turned to the waiter and told him his order, handing back the menu to him.

“That’s because you always get doozy after you eat. You’re not the type to get tired from just work.” Still with his menu up, he retorted to his boyfriend, who seemed pretty impressed at Drew’s knowledge of him. “And um, as for me…” Drew then took out a small notepad and a pen from his pocket, noted down a few things, and handed it to the water. “I’ll be having these, thank you.” He gave a small smile to the waiter, who took a look at the list with raised eyebrows, took the two menus, and then walked away.

“Why’d you note down the order for him? Couldn’t you just have said it?” Grant asked, some curiosity showing on his face, which clearly bothered his boyfriend.

“I…couldn’t really pronounce the name, and getting it wrong would be pretty embarrassing, so I wrote it down instead.” He excused himself quickly, getting just a bit red and also fidgety, which made Grant even more curious.

“Come on, it’s not like they serve a ton of foreign food here.” He inquired onto it. Drew, of course, fidgeted even more.

“It’s nothing special. You’ll, uh, know when you see it.” He desperately tried to dodge the question until he had a small flash of inspiration, which brought back his confidence. “B-Besides! I know a few of your habits by now, so you should know without having to ask me, no?” The tides of the conversational battle now turned. Grant felt the weight coming onto him.

“I do know your habits, I just don’t comment on them a lot or happen to know this specific one.” He quickly ran through the list of habits and odd behaviors his boyfriend had in his mind and gave up once none of them fit the bill. He decided to just wait and see, like he was suggested. After that brief moment of silence, Drew spoke up again.

“Oh, and by the way, I’ll pay the bill by myself this time, okay?” That completely surprised Grant, considering the usual rule was that they either split the bill or take turns if one didn’t have money at the moment. And since it was their anniversary, he wanted to just show up with money and surprise him…

“You sure? I mean, I have money on me and we’re not really owing anything to each other either…” He scratched the back of his head, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“Oh, well, it’s just that, you know…it’s our anniversary and all. You remember how it went on our first date, right?” He started looking at the table as he spoke, trying not to meet eyes with his boyfriend as he smiled just a bit. “You treated me that day, remember? I think I ended up totally forgetting about it and never paying you back, so I think I might as well do it now.” His eyes finally met Grant’s again, with them staring at each other for a bit without saying anything.

“…Especially since I’ve already snacked quite a bit and it’ll end up cheaper than paying me?” He changed the mood with a snarky comment, however.

“Heh, maybe, but don’t go flattering yourself that day. Your fault for trying to win me over with just about everything they had in here, even though I already liked you.” Now, instead of avoiding eye contact, he actually focused on it instead, knowing that it’d make his boyfriend embarrassed. The subject of his confession always did.

“I still can’t believe you were going to confess to me THE DAY AFTER THAT—you could at least not have told me! I’d have felt a little bit more confident in myself for winning you over!” He then avoided eye contact, just as predicted, and his shoulders slumped as his ears drooped. “And my wallet would have felt a bit fatter, too…”

“Aw, don’t be like that. You may not have felt confident or rich, but you still felt loved, right? And I like making you feel loved.” Drew’s chair then got a bit closer to the table as he kept brushing his leg against Grant’s, which was met with a frown, raised eyebrows and a good dosage of doubt.      

“…Somewhat. And you should have confessed to me sooner! You’re too passive!” Right after he said that, his eyebrows went down as Drew’s went up, the Godly Eyebrow Balance setting everything right. Although Drew was smiling, instead of frowning.

“Want to say that again after tonight, or do you want to take it back now?” The amount of red that showed up on Grant’s face could have been used to repaint the entire restaurant, without any parts missing. Unfortunately, as he was pretty flustered right now, there was a certain tinge of doubt that he would offer his kindness just like that.

“Quiet.” Was the only word that he could muster, which only really served to make Drew smile even more. Once he realized his boyfriend wasn’t too interested or capable of bringing another topic into it, he decided to take the conversation another way.

“Anyway, in another way, aren’t you a bit impulsive too? I mean, we just ended up here that day because it was raining. There wasn’t really any guarantee I’d be there…”

“Oh, I…guess so.” He scratched the back of his head. “Well, actually, that day I was waiting in front of your house to confess to you and stuff, but then it started raining…and I was planning on giving you a present, too, with the money I spent on food.” 

“A present? That’s the first I’ve heard of it. Did you forget to buy it that day or…?”

“Actually, I thought that maybe giving you a present was too much for a confession since it’d look like I was buying your love, but then I decided to get one anyway. Buuut then I couldn’t decide, so…my plan was to give you the money and let you decide.” He looked away as soon as he finished saying that. A good decision.

“Why, yes, literally buy me, won’t you?” He laughed quite a bit, enjoying one of the few moments of upper-hand that he had over his boyfriend. Just these few minutes had already made the night for him…but. “Aaallthooouugh…I can’t really say you’re not considerate. I love you.” He then put his hand over Grant’s, whose eyes focused on the hand and slowly went up until they were having eye contact with Drew.

“If you’re trying to get me as embarrassed as I was that day, it’s only slightly working.” He spoke with an incredibly down-to-earth tone. “But…I love you too.” And for a while they played with their hands, not really breaking eye contact or subtle smiles…until the waiter arrived with the dishes, that is.

“Here’s your order.” He said, putting one of the dishes he was carefully trying his best to hold down onto the table. That dish was Grant’s fries. However, the waiter was also balancing several other dishes using his arm, and for a minute, Grant wondered which of them his boyfriend had ordered. He tried to look at the ones that had the most complicated names, but…

The correct answer was…all of the dishes.

Drew helped the waiter put down the dishes on the table one by one so they wouldn’t drop, the waiter practically rapping to a beat with the constant repetition of “I’m sorry”, “My apologies”, and “Thank you”. The raven had replied to each of those remarks the first time, but once he realized the waiter was a nervous saliva-spitting mess right now instead of someone normally trying to apologize, he gave up.

Meanwhile, Grant was constantly amazed by how such a small restaurant table could always defy physics and hold even more plates on top of it despite the fact that it was already almost completely covered. There were, somehow, no plates that were on top of each other, so each of the plates was indeed consuming a certain amount of space on the table. By all means, this table should have been gone a long time ago, and yet it was still fighting the good fight.

All due to a single man’s hunger.

Grant shivered when he stopped to acknowledge the fact that it was his boyfriend that caused this tragedy.

“I’m so sorry for this, I should’ve taken two trips…but I thought I could…” The waiter tried to apologize to Drew once more, but he ended up only mumbling to himself, almost crying. Drew got closer to comfort him.

“It’s fine, we all do that sometimes, don’t worry about it!” He tried to put on the most cheerful tone he could muster. This was not a situation that he was expecting when he had come to this restaurant.

“I…my pride as a waiter is ruined…” But the waiter’s face kept darkening, and one could see the snot and tears building up from a mile away. Ew.

“Here, c’mon, blow your nose on this…” He took a napkin from a nearby table while they were looking away and gave it to the waiter, who blew on it promptly, making an incredibly loud noise.  Grant jumped back when he heard it. “You can always rebuild your pride! Just go back to that kitchen, take a few plates, put them on the tables, and voila! You’ll be known restaurant…wide…all over again, it’s a new start!” Drew patted him on the back and just lightly pushed him to have him get back to work. The waiter looked at him for a few seconds, and they nodded at each other until he finally decided to keep moving on.

“…Really?” But then the waiter turned to look at him in the last moment for reassurance. Good part of the restaurant was watching, including Grant. Certain part of Drew was almost as nervous as this waiter was before.

“Of course! You can do it, I mean, whenever I’ve come here you’ve never made that kind of mistake!” This, of course, was because he rarely ever actually came here. He didn’t even really remember this guy. “So go on, okay? There are lots of people waiting for you. For  _you_.” He placed emphasis on that last “you” as he pointed at the waiter. Touched, the waiter choked back tears, nodded quickly a few times and went. Drew just slumped down on his chair as soon as people stopped looking at him.

“Wow.” Was all Grant had to say.

“…I did a good thing, right?”

“…Yeah, you did.” There was a small amount of silence before Grant continued. “Especially if you consider that this, well….was kind of your fault.” His eyes focused on the huge amount of food displayed on the table.

“See, this is why I didn’t want to say it out loud!” He complained, the tides now turning back against him.

“Oh, I thought it was because the name was hard to pronounce.” He said sarcastically as he tried to support his elbows on the table. Once he realized how much of a bad idea that was, he backed off and ate one of the fries on his plate.

“I’m paying, aren’t I? I think I have the right to eat as much as I want.” He said, partially as a counter argument, but also mostly to convince himself as he shoved his fork into a large piece of meat and just shoved it into his mouth.

“Sure. I mean, you only bought this much to pay me back for that day, after all.” Once he had concluded that he wouldn’t be able to intimidate his boyfriend by supporting his elbow on the table and getting close to him, he opted for a more subtle approach, sitting back on his chair with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face. It would have worked better if Drew’s eyes weren’t on the food, but he took what he could get.

“This is technically for our anniversary, too.” He said after he finally swallowed the meat that was in his mouth. “After all, that day you practically bought me everything on the menu, no? Now that there’s new things in it, I have to try them out, especially since I rarely come here. I’m simply a completionist.” He said as he cut a piece of meat, stabbed it with his fork and held it in front of Grant’s face, who stared at it for a while until he finally bit it.

“Although I don’t really believe in that reason of yours, I do believe in how tasty this one is…” He spoke as he chewed. Drew tried his best not to point this out, but thankfully he swallowed soon after. “I never thought the qualities I looked for in a boyfriend were the abilities to destroy a waiter’s self confidence in seconds, rebuild it and then eat a shitton of food, but it seems like I love guys like that.” His smile was still smug as always, although now it didn’t seem to bother Drew as much. It was slightly appreciated.

“You sure you’re that full? I mean, back in the day, I wasn’t able to eat this much, remember?” Drew twirled his fork in a macaroni-like dish, probably intending for it to come across as him teasing something. But the message that got across was that he really liked macaroni, wanted to eat all of it and that he probably wouldn’t be able to eat the rest of this after it. Grant acknowledged that.

“Yes, I am full. And now I will focus on my fries, so once you reach your limit you can go and ask that same waiter from before to give us the leftovers.”

…And properly dealt with it, making his boyfriend glare at him as he ate his macaroni and reluctantly looked at the rest of the food he ordered, making plans on how he would deal with it. As Grant sat back and ate his fries, he thought that he really should have seen this coming before; he didn’t think of his boyfriend ordering a lot of food because he usually eats and spends incredibly little, but he always has a day where he loses control and eats as much as he can or spends as much as he wants to. And it hadn’t come in a while.

After that, they both ate in  _almost_ complete silence. This is because as soon as Grant finished his fries, all he did was look at Drew as he ate. Which meant having a smug smile as his boyfriend struggled to finish the food. And every time he tried to open his mouth, it was met with a single “Quiet.”, which only made him giggle and go back to staring at him. Sometimes a “Get that smug smile off your face, you’ll see” comment would fly out, and obviously he wouldn’t obey it.

And once that long and arduous battle against the food on the table was over…the winner was, obviously, the food.

“Should I congratulate you for getting this far, or will you tell me to shut up?” Grant asked. Drew contemplated taking all of the plates on the table and throwing at his face. He did not, but he congratulated himself on his self-control.

“I’ll ignore that comment of yours.” He retorted with a face that was less than amused. “Um, excuse me!” He said as a waiter passed by his table, and as the waiter turned around, he tried his best not to sigh. Of course it would be the same one from before.

“Oh, sir! Thank you for before. May I help you with something?” He asked with eyes full of newfound hope. Drew recalled the moment that he raised his eyebrows when he handed him the list with everything he ordered—a stronger man, he was. Would he really have the courage to ask this waiter to pack all these for later?

“Oh, no worries, I mean, I’m the one who ordered all this, ahaha…” He scratched his head, when in reality he wanted to crush it. “But if you could please bring me the bill and…pack the rest of this food for me…” He threw the bomb. Now it was the waiter’s turn to either catch it and throw it elsewhere or to face his doom and curse Drew for eternity.

“Oh, yes, please wait just a minute. I’ll have this ready in just a bit!” He spoke with cheery, bubbly happiness as he grabbed the plates, some full, some empty, which made it somewhat easier to carry them. Drew had underestimated the hope in the hearts of humans.

“And you were trying to scare me.” He quickly recovered himself and turned to his boyfriend with newfound confidence.

“Look, I know you were either pissing yourself or feeling incredibly bad on the inside, don’t try to fool me.” The smug smile finally left his face for only the briefest moment, his eyebrows now raised. But Drew’s hope would never die!

“Even if I did, you have no way to prove it. I did a good deed today, just look at him go.” He puffed out his chest, but stopped once he felt the heartburn, clutching his chest.

“I’d ask if you’re okay, but I’m sure your positive karma will save you.” He finally regained his smug stance. The king had never left.

“Frankly? Go fuck yourself.”

“If I do, I’ll be thinking about you while doing it.” He brushed his legs against Drew’s, as if a comeback for before.

“It’s unfortunate, but fate really paired me up with the man of my dreams, hasn’t it.” He accepted it with a completely emotionless face. Thankfully, the waiter quickly arrived with the bill.

“Here it is, sir.” He put the leftovers, which were carefully placed in a customized plastic bag with the restaurant’s logo on it, on the table before handing the bill. Once Drew took a look at the bill, he wasn’t surprised; although there was a tinge of regret in his eyes.

“I’ll pay it with my debit card, please. Knowing me, this could be good for myself.” He spoke as he took out his wallet and then his card, giving it to the waiter.

“Since if you exhaust it now you won’t be able to go crazy buying stuff online, especially considering you’re too lazy to put money in it?”  Grant popped up with a sarcastic comment. Now he had done it.

“You can learn to hold your tongue when we’re near other people now, or I can hold my tongue around you forever, since I do not talk to people without any manners.” Drew immediately cut him down, so to speak, and he backed off completely now. The waiter was now visibly nervous, and after taking the card and using it, handed it back to Drew for him to type his password. Once he did and the receipt was printed and taken, he started getting up from his chair.

“”Thank you very much.”” Both the waiter and Drew said to each other as he left the restaurant, Grant following him reluctantly in silence.

“Phew, I can barely move~” Drew said as soon as he left the restaurant, stretching himself a bit, completely relaxed. His boyfriend, however, wasn’t even near that.

“Uh, hey, sorry about that just now. I really really screwed up, I mean, I totally even ruined our anniversary…” He grabbed at his pants a bit, his head pointed down, no eye contact being made.

“Come on now, you know you didn’t. You screwed up and ran your mouth in front of other people, which I’m not too comfortable with. But I also had a great time with you in our anniversary.” He put his hands on Grant’s shoulders, which gave him the signal to look at him. “I’m not mad, okay? Besides, I already snapped back at you. We’re equal now.” Drew hugged him, and it didn’t take long for Grant to return the hug.

“Haha, sorry, I can overdo it a bit and…well, you know how I am, I’m just…” As he went back to making excuses, though, Drew put a single finger on his mouth.

“Cute. You’re cute and in need of a better place to be with me so I can remind you of that and of how much I love you.” A few seconds after that was said, Grant got the message of what it meant and smiled a tad. But once they were about to start walking, he went in front of Drew and positioned his back to him.

”…So, how about I give you a ride back now?” He spoke, and boy was he glad he actually had a reason to look down this time. He could do and say corny things sometimes, but only when he was in complete control of it. He was worried about how it’d come off across to Drew, if he’d find it silly, if he’d just tell him to get up and walk, or…

“You don’t have to, you know…you’re just gonna break your back, c’mon.” He massaged a bit on his boyfriend’s shoulders, trying to make him get up. But it didn’t work.

“I mean, you said you could barely move, right? And I didn’t help you with the food or anything, so…” He desperately wanted to use his hands to grab at something or fidget a bit, but they were still positioned behind him to catch his boyfriend. There was no way he’d fail at that. “And I mean, you say it was fun for you and stuff, but all I did was just be smug all the time and you paid and all that and I didn’t really do anything for you and I even screwed up last minute so like…agh sorry I’m not that great with words but basically…” Once he realized the amount of “and”s in his sentence, he reprimanded himself. He felt incredibly pathetic right now, but…

“Let me do something for you tonight, okay? I, well…it’s kind of selfish, but it’d make me feel better a bit.” He finally spit it out. And as if a reward from the heavens had come down for him for saying that, Drew slowly embraced him from behind without saying anything. And for a while, they silently walked, Grant carrying him on his back.

“You know, I don’t mind if you can’t find the words you want to say to me. It reminds me a lot of when we started dating. Maybe even before then.” Drew finally spoke, with an incredibly soft voice. “You didn’t really know how to confess to me, you ordered everything on the menu to butter me up, you were flustered and fidgeting all the time…for me. It was weird for me, you know. Realizing that.”

The silence continued on Grant’s side…or so it seemed. Drew could feel some light vibrations coming from near his neck, and a sound that was like an engine…a purring sound. He really felt complete.

“I couldn’t really realize why you were doing all that for me. While we were friends, you were mostly just cool or funny all the time, but then you’d slip up a bit when we were alone. I liked it.” He rubbed his head on Grant’s. “No, rather than ‘like’, it’s something I love in you, you know. You can screw up with your words sometimes, but you still do a lot for me. Blushing, purring, fidgeting…it all says a lot, too.”

Once he was done saying that, there was only a small silence. Just the purring and a small, whimpering sound could be heard until they were close to reaching Drew’s house.

“Then…”

He finally dropped Drew on the front gate, and after he finally regained his strength, he turned to look at him.

“W-what does this say?” An incredibly beautiful, breathtaking face covered with tears showed itself.

“That you’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen.” Drew said in reply as he walked towards his front door and unlocked it. “And that it’s my turn.” He then went back, picked up his boyfriend without much trouble and carried him inside.

There was still a lot to say, in many ways.


End file.
